


Wide-eyed

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [93]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Amazement, Canon Disabled Character, Gaining superpowers, Gen, flight, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Having one’s eyes wide open in amazement.





	Wide-eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



Freddy didn’t want to turn back, didn’t want to go home.

Flying was everything he’d dreamed it would be, and so much better. In his Shazam body nothing hurt, he was invincible and fast and he could fly! 

He wanted to keep flying, but the others wanted to go back, apparently, all the running had worn Darla out, she was falling asleep against Mary. Eugene looked similarly tired, but he at least was still walking mostly under his own power.  

Freddy couldn’t make himself walk, he just floated a foot above the ground, enjoying the odd weightful and weightless feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine how it was for Freddy to be able to fly? To be a Shazam? If I were in his shoes I probably wouldn't ever turn back.


End file.
